role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultralurks
The Ultralurks are a species of evolved crustaceans that originated from Earth, they are self-proclaimed Aliens used by MechaZero101 and Ty-Dawg. History The Ultralurks were mindless crustaceans that fed on other species and fish. As a meteor approached the Earth, Godlurk made them his followers as he teleported them to Kani, where they evolved for millions of years, and possessed some of the greatest technology in the Universe. After the start of their conquest of Earth, the Ultralurks gathered multiple monsters to aid them. Appearance They all look similar to the Mirelurks only being more humanoid, having two legs instead of four, and possessing facial differences. *'The Normal Ultralurks' are white in color, and have only four limbs. They usually work as scientists and are the weakest in their species. *'Soldiers', possessing a darker and much harder skin. they have stronger pincers and are bigger than normal Ultralurks. As their name implies, they are the main military force of the Ultralurk empire. *'Leaders', coming in with a glowing blue abdomen and black skin. They are known to be more fierce and smarter than the lower castes and act as leaders to them, working right under the Godlurk, and are the second in command after him. They are also more experienced then soldiers due to being older. Roles *'Normal Ultralurks' serve as either scientists or workers, they are smarter than the greatest minds of the Earth, but not as smart as their leaders. They are defensive in nature, but will usually run away. *'Soldiers' are the strength of the Ultralurks, their intelligence is only strategic, but they make up for their lack of intelligence with their hard skin and their sharp pincers. They are more aggressive in nature, and will attack any other species that pose a threat, and may even attack each other if commanded by the Godlurk or his heir. *'The Leaders' are smarter and stronger than the lower castes, they are the oldest and thus are the ones in command. They are both defensive and aggressive, and will chose to either attack or retreat. Diet On Kani exists a species of land fish and multiple sea plants on the surface.Those were what they usually ate before their evolution. Due to how technologically advanced they are, every Ultralurk has mechanical implants. In their stomach area, they have a rounded device which pumps nutrients into their blood system which keeps them and their organs nourished. Reproduction Before their evolution, the Ultralurks normally laid eggs which when found, any Ultralurk and fertilize. Currently, they reproduce by artificially creating new Ultralurks, they have factories with the sole purpose of making new Ultralurks on Kani, such as the one Godlurk used to create DemiLurk. So technically, their civilization is built on clones. Distribution Millions of years ago, the Ultralurks lived in huts situated in very moist areas, and then they started building underwater cities. Currently, the Ultralurks live in futuristic cities, with mostly green as the primary glow color, although there aren't really houses, since there are no civilians, only labs and training grounds, as well as a few more. Abilities *'Tough Skin:' Leaders' and Soldiers' shells are almost impenetrable, only their joints are unprotected revealing soft skin. *'Intelligence:' Most Ultralurks are extremely intelligent. *'Electrokenesis:' Normal Ultralurks and Leaders have the ability to control electricity. *'Laser Pellets:' Soldiers are able to shoot green laser pellets from the center of their pincers at a fast rate. *'Pincers:' All castes are able to use their pincers as weapons. *'Fire Breath:' Soldiers are able to cast a hot fire breath from their mouth areas colored green. Leaders however, are able to cast blue fire much hotter than the former. Artillery The Ultralurk Empire possesses a strong and cunning army, with so many soldiers, and so many spaceships, Motherships and Godlurk's own ship, the "Godship". It is the size of a small planet, and is weaponized to the teeth. Trivia *The Ultralurks' flag has the same colors as MechaZero's home country. *The UltraLurks are shared by MechaZero101 and Ty-Dawg. *The Ultralurks' design is from the Fallout series. Specifically Fallout 3 and New Vegas. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters-In-Use Category:Aliens Category:Lurks Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Species Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (MechaZero101) Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Crustacean